I'll Be Watching You
by Musicmylife22
Summary: She had always been hidden in the shadows. He wanted to know more. AU Twilight. Jasper/OC


They say that your soul mate is the one person who knows you better than anyone else in the world. It's someone who makes you a better person. Of course we all like to believe that there is that one person out there who seems to fit with you like a puzzle piece. Some may be lucky enough to find that. Others never do. I tend to agree with those that say love at first sight, true love, and soul mates are logical.

I think I have been hurt enough times to agree. My life has been a series of unfortunate events. I grew up the daughter of a flighty mother and a heartbroken father who is still in love with said flighty mother. Of course, I know these things as I have always seemed to be in the background. I'm the one that people have always forgotten about, as I am great at blending into the background.

When I was just a baby, my mother Renee decided to divorce my father, Charlie, and take my twin sister, Bella, with her as she ran from the town she hated with a passion. The constant cloud coverage and rain in the small town of Forks just never seemed to keep Renee entertained. Up until Bella and I turned 15, she would always come to Forks for a month every summer. Charlie then vacationed with her in California for a few weeks. I always stayed behind on the reservation, staying with Billy Black and his son, Jacob.

Growing up with Jacob, he's been the only constant in my life. He's the brother I always wanted. He's been my protector at times, even with him being the younger one of the two of us. He has always been there to pull me in when I all felt like doing was drowning.

Now for the past few weeks, Charlie and I have been setting up the spare bedroom up and getting it ready for Bella. She called a while back and told Charlie she wanted to move here and live with us. I honestly don't know how to feel about it. On the one hand, she's my sister, my twin, so I'm kind of happy. It also means, however, that all the attention will be focused on her, and unfortunately, me in return. It always happens with anyone new to this town. I still remember when the Cullen family moved here. Everyone was in an uproar. It was like these people had nothing better to do with their lives.

They were a group of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. While most people like the tanned skin, blue eyed thing, these were the palest people I had ever seen, but it just seemed to work for them. They all also had gold, tawny eyes even though they claimed to all be adopted. I had always noticed something seemed _off _about them, but from the few conversations I'd had with them, they seemed nice enough. There was still something that was in the back of my mind saying that I should be weary and keep my distance. I would just have to figure out what was later.

Charlie called up the stairs for me. It was time to go get my sister.

**~IBWY~**

Charlie had always been a quiet man. He didn't like to really show affection, it was something we both shared. We could just look at each other and know what the other thought most of the time. The car ride to Port Angeles was a quiet one. I could tell that Charlie was anxious to have Bella home.

We made it with ten minutes to spare until Bella's flight came. I looked around the airport and noticed all kinds of people. Some seemed to be happy, some sad. I noticed in one spot a soldier embracing his family. Another area showed a couple who acted as if everything was fine, but if you looked closer, you could see the sadness in the woman's eyes and the tenseness in the man's jaw. I had almost perfected the skill of people watching throughout the years.

Bella finally got off the plane and made her way to Charlie and I, stumbling and almost tripping as she got to us. Ah yeah, Bella had always been the clumsy one. I must have stolen all the grace. She smiled and acted excited to be here, but I could see in her eyes that she was only here as a sacrifice. She wanted Renee to be happy. Bella hugged Charlie. She then turned to me.

"Hey, Liv. It's been awhile," she told me as she tentatively hugged me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it has. It's, uh, good to see you, Bells," I told my sister.

**~IBWY~**

After we got all of Bella's stuff, we got to the cruiser and took off for home. The ride home felt like it lasted a lifetime with how awkward we all felt. As we pulled up the house, Bella let out a small gasp. Charlie had bought Billy's old Chevy truck for her a homecoming gift. It sat there in all its rusted orange and red beauty. This was the type of vehicle that always made it out of a wreck unscathed, the one that totals those prissy little foreign cars.

"Ch-dad, you didn't have to get me this. I was saving up for a car," Bella told Charlie after he explained in a rather gruff, embarrassed tone that he had gotten it for her.

"I just wanted to get you something to welcome you home, Bells. Olivia and I really missed having you here," he quickly explained. I smiled a half smile at my twin. She smiled back.

We got all her stuff up to her room in one trip. She pretended to like the purple bed set that Charlie had picked out, not having the heart to tell him her favorite color was blue. I smiled in thanks at her. Charlie would be crushed. Maybe having Bella back wouldn't be as bad as I first thought.


End file.
